Quand le grand apprend au petit
by KamariX
Summary: Sôbi se rend compte que Ritsuka n'est peut-être pas aussi compétant qu'il le croyait. Il décide alors de lui en apprendre davantage, au grand malheur (ou plaisir ?) de son chaton.


_Hello tout le monde! Je re-publie enfin, après une longue absence! Ce n'est malheureusement pas pour ''Un serveur presque parfait'', mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite viendra! Bref j'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous plaira, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais bon, l'idée me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment alors je me suis décidé à poster! Désolée s'il reste des fautes! BREF, place à la lecture ;)_

**Auteure** : **Moi-même**, **KamariX**

**Raiting** : **M** (lime, plus ou moins explicite)

**Pairing** : **Ritsuka & Sôbi**

**Disclaimer** : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire est mienne.**

* * *

**Quand le grand apprend au petit...**

« - Hum... Sôbi... Arrête ça, je... Huuummm »

Assis à cheval sur Ritsuka, l'ainé était en train de lui mordiller l'oreille tout en caressant son corps. Tout avait commencé par un simple petit baiser et, malheureusement pour lui, Ritsuka avait eu l'idée cocasse de passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Sôbi. Le plus vieux n'avait alors pu résister; il s'était littéralement jeté sur Ritsuka et, depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, tentait d'exciter le plus jeune en lui faisant découvrir ce qu'étaient des préliminaires dignes de ce nom.

« - Sô...Sôbi, stop, je peux plus respirer... », Supplia Ritsuka, à bout de souffle.

Sôbi décida donc de se détacher des lèvres du mineur et alla embrasser les joues, le nez, le front, le cou et toutes autres parties du corps de Ritsuka qui étaient à découvert. Les faibles gémissements du chaton lui incitèrent à aller plus loin; Sôbi passa sa main sous le T-Shirts de Ritsuka et caressa son ventre, ses faibles abdominaux naissant et ses pectoraux.

Ritsuka, déjà rouge tomate, n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de dire à Sôbi d'arrêter, mais aussi il mourrait d'envie que l'ainée continue. Il n'avait que 14 ans, mais les désirs commençaient à augmenter pour lui aussi. Chaque fois qu'il embrassait Sôbi, le câlinait ou peu importe, il sentait l'envie monter en lui, le besoin d'être rassasié. Rassasié en quoi ? C'est ce qu'il ignorait. Surtout, comment calmer cet appétit frustrant qui venait du bas du corps ? Il n'en savait rien...

Sans faire exprès, l'une des cuisses de Sôbi frotta légèrement contre l'entre jambe du mineur. Sôbi rougit. Il l'avait senti. Ritsuka était plus qu'excité, et en aucun cas Sôbi n'avait pensé aller plus loin avec lui.

En sentant ce léger frottement, Ritsuka eut une légère crise euphorique. La sensation avait été tellement bonne, mais pas assez longue à son goût. Il décida, sur un coup de tête, de lever un peu les hanches et de recommencer par lui-même ce mouvement si plaisant mais alors...

***.*.*.*.*.***

En sursaut, Ritsuka se réveilla. Il avait chaud comme jamais et tout son visage était rouge. Il se leva et regarda son cadran : 19h35. Il se souvint alors que, épuisé comme jamais, il avait décidé de faire une sieste en rentrant des cours.

Encore somnolant, le chaton alla se regarder dans le miroir et... Se retourna vite, honteux. Il l'avait vu. La bosse, au travers de son pantalon. Il tenta de comprendre pour quelle raison il était dans cet ''état'', et se souvint rapidement; son rêve, avec Sôbi... Il rougit encore plus. Maintenant, la seule question était comment faire partir cette érection.

Couché sur son lit, Ritsuka tentait depuis un bon moment de faire baisser l'engin en question mais rien à faire; il restait fièrement dressé et était plutôt douloureux. Le chaton ferma alors les yeux et se dit que s'il se ré-endormait, peut-être qu'au réveille tout aurait disparu.

À peine une minute après qu'il ait fermé les yeux, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa fenêtre. C'était Sôbi. Ritsuka paniqua. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'arriverait jamais à cacher ça! Malgré tout, il alla ouvrir à Sôbi et espérait que ce dernier ne remarque rien.

« - Ritsuka, tu m'as manqué..., susurra Sôbi en câlinant le plus jeune.

- Heu, bonsoir Sôbi... »

Ritsuka rougit. Faisait-il exprès d'être aussi sexy maintenant ?!

Soudainement, Sôbi se mit à rire. Ritsuka le regarda et vit que Sôbi pointait son entre jambe. Le chaton rougit encore plus et s'assit par terre, cachant son visage cramoisie, ne sachant quoi faire. L'ainé vint le rejoindre au sol et lui dit, à bout de souffle;

« - Allez Ritsuka, va le faire au toilette je t'attends ici, hahaha. »

Ritsuka le regarda sans comprendre. Aller faire quoi ? De quoi Sôbi parlait-il ?

« - Mais enfin Sôbi de quoi tu parles! Et cesse de rire ce n'est pas drôle!

- Oh qui si ce l'est! T'en fais pas Ritsuka, c'est déjà arrivé à tout le monde! Allez vas-y, et prends le temps que tu veux je te jugerai pas!

- Mais de quoi tu parles, aller faire quoi ?, demanda Ritsuka, plus que perdu dans les paroles de l'ainé.

- Oh mon dieu... Ritsuka, dis-moi que c'est un blague... Tu ne sais pas comment te débarrasser de ça ? demanda Sôbi en pointant l'érection du plus jeune.

- Euh... D'habitude j'fais que penser à autre chose mais cette fois ça n'a pas l'air de marcher... Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? » Répondit-il, plus que gêner.

Sôbi se mit à rire très fort. Alors comme ça, Ritsuka n'avait toujours pas découvert les plaisirs solitaires ? Il allait lui montrer, et ce soir même! Sur ce, il prit Ritsuka dans ses bras et assit ce dernier sur lui, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Ritsuka cria et tenta de se détacher du plus grand mais n'y arriva pas. Chose sûre, la soirée allait être longue, chaude et... Enrichissante ?!

**FIN~**

_Voilà! C'est tout ^^ Si certaines me le demandent, je pourrais faire un chapitre deux dans lequel on verrait comment Sôbi s'y prend pour... M'enfin à vous de voir! N'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic, comment dire, osée ? Bref, review s'il vous plaît :D_

_KamariX~_


End file.
